Never Say Never
by Xx3.BusyGrlsLifeX3.14
Summary: ONE SHOT! Matt and Jeff Hardy have been on tour together for the past eight months and finally were allowed a break to go home and relax but will they really get to relax or be to stressed.


Never Say Never

Matt and Jeff Hardy have been on tour together for the past eight months and finally were allowed a break to go home and relax but will they really get to relax or be to stressed.

* * *

"Dude we're home." Jeff sighed taking in everything that's accrued during the past eight months.

"I know, let's grab our stuff and get out of this airport!" Matt exclaimed.

"How are we gettin home?" Jeff questioned.

"Pops said someone would be here to get us." Matt said before suddenly his eyes we're blocked.

"Guess who." A quiet voice whispered.

"OH SHIT KARONE!" Jeff exclaimed rushing to hug the petite girl.

"Smooth Jeff way to screw up my entrance." Karone joked hugging Jeff.

"How are you here?" Matt questioned hugging his best friend tightly.

"Your pops told me you guys were flying in today and I opted to get the day off to pick you guys up, actually I took the next two days of and all of next week."

Karone replied flipping her black hair behind her ear.

"What happened to the blondie? "Matt questioned.

"Uh… went back to my natural hair color, something we have to teach Jeffy to do." Karone replied lightly.

"You touch my hair I kill you." Jeff responded glaring as he pulled his and Matt's luggage off of the baggage claim.

"Fine then you dye it blue, purple, and neon green." Karone responded.

"Deal."

Matt laughed at their playful banter. Karone moved in next door to the Hardy's when she was four and Jeff was only five. She was normally quiet but could out do Jeff if she ever felt like it, not to mention she kicked ass, they'd been trying to get her to join the WWE as the Hardy Boyz manager.

"How'd you get the time off?" Matt questioned as they headed for her Land Rover.

"Told Jack to screw and I'd quit. Guess not many people are signing up to be S.W.A.T. officers." She joked.

"I hate it that you have that job." Matt responded. He remembered last year on tour Karone called him out of the blue one day in the middle of a show. She just got out of surgery, some jackass shot her. She was calling to let him know the number because she had no cell phone reception. Karone repeatedly told him to stay but that night Jeff, Shannon, and he were on a plane to visit the hospital. Karone was worse than she told him.

"What do you want me to do about it." She questioned.

"QUIT!" he exclaimed.

"Matt we've been over this…"

"I don't like it either." Jeff said.

"Alright lets get you guys home." Karone loaded them in the car and the whole ride home was filled with chatter on their latest matches and her promising to come over tomorrow.

Hours later Matt and Jeff were doing nothing. "Now I remember why we like the tour so much." Matt moaned.

"It's only rain. You need to ask her out." Jeff stated.

"What the hell?" Matt asked.

"Karone, dude you love her." Jeff responded "And worry constantly, you make the poor girl call one of us every day, not like she doesn't anyways but..."

"Jeff you hate her job too."

"Not like you man."

"Besides it will never happen. Karone's beautiful, intelligent, sneaky and sweet, she could do so much better than me."

"Never say never man." Jeff said walking into the kitchen.

The next afternoon Karone walked through their backyard and straight into Matt. "OWWW!"

"Why hello to you too." Matt joked.

"Asshole."

"You love me anyways." Matt replied swinging an arm over Karone's shoulder.

"Sadly." She joked back quickly a beeper went off in Karone's pocket she pulled it out quickly. _SOS 65 Froter Field, _"I have to go." Karone hugged Matt quickly and ran off.

Matt pulled out his phone and called Jeff. "Man we need to get to 65 Froter Field."

Karone followed the loud sirens to the source of the issue. 'Great vacation and someone is threatening to set off a bomb great' "Street I'm going up." Karone said. Street nodded an unarmed female Karone's size not that scary. Karone darted up the stair to the roof.

"Come any closer and I'll pull the trigger." Yelled the masked man to her.

"Wait. I'm unarmed." Karone said walking out with her hands in the air. "Go head pull the trigger. It's just us in the building."

"Don't move." The man screamed. "You idiot cops always think you can save the day. Well not this time!" He yelled pulling the trigger shooting at Karone and quickly at his own head. Karone rolled quickly being skimmed in the side. "STREET I NEED AN EMT IN HER STAT!"

The medical doctors ran past her. "KK you good!"yelled a EMT.

"I'm good DEE!" Karone responded heading down stairs.

"You're crazy KK." Jim Street said passing by her.

"KARONE KIROWIN!" screamed a completely recognizable voice.

Karone squeaked, "Hi Matt."

"Are you out of your mind." He screamed grabbing her arm and pulling her into a tight hug.

"OW!"

"KK?" Matt questioned gently pulling her shirt up tightly to reveal the blood stain and slice.

"It's part of my job…" Karone started before Matt's lips reached hers.

"I could have lost you." He responded unshed tears in his eyes kissing her again Karone responded this time. "You're quitting, and your coming on tour with us."

"Okay." Karone responded gently being pulled into Matt's arms tightly.

"And you're going to the hospital!"

"NO MATT! PLEASE!"

"To bad Babygirl. I love you, but you need to be looked at." Matt responded.

"I love you to Matty. I love you too."

* * *

Review!


End file.
